Fallout: Blood and Steel
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: The Dragonborn in Fallout 4, what more to say? Rated T for now, but will be bumped up to M rating for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Fallout: Blood & Steel

A Fallout/Elder Scrolls crossover

…

**Chapter One: The First Dragonborn vs the Last Dragonborn**

**The Summit of Apocrypha.**

At the Summit of Hermaeus Mora's realm of Oblivion, Apocrypha, two individuals faced each other. One clad in royal purple robes wearing a mask seemingly made of golden metal shaped in the sinuous limbs & appendages of a cephalopod. The other was clad in black armour composed of dark metal chainmail with the scaly hide of some great beast in some places. The man also wore a dark full helmet that had the symbol of a white dragon embossed on the forehead and beneath the helm glinted a pair of purple eyes the colour of amethyst gemstones.

Both men stared at each other for a moment before the robed and masked man spoke in a deep resonating voice. "Here we are, Dovahkiin. At the Summit of Apocrypha, to decide the fate of Nirn," he said addressing his opponent. His opponent didn't say anything, he merely drew from his hip a simple but no less magnificent looking sword with the blade the colour of dark smoke and the hilt made of darker metal with a large flawless ruby embedded in the centre of the guard.

The robed and masked man tilted his head slightly before commenting, "And here I thought we were going to have a civilised discussion before this," he commented carelessly as though he knew this would be his opponent's reaction. "Very well. If you're so eager to die, then let us begin!" he said as he pulled from his own hip, a large bladed and single edged sword and materialising in his other hand a green staff seemingly made of tentacles as well.

'Dovahkiin' held his sword in both hands ready to fight. The robed/masked man then bellowed out three loud words.

**MUL QAH DIIV!**

In a flash of light, the robed/masked man was encased in golden glowing translucent armour adorned with spikes and edges, giving him a draconic look almost. Dovahkiin took in a breath before shouting the same words as his opponent.

**MUL QAH DIIV!**

Then Dovahkiin too was encased in glowing golden armour as his enemy. His enemy gave a laugh before saying, **"So, you too have learned all the Words to possess this power? This will be interesting!"** he said before charging towards Dovahkiin who charged at him too.

Each of them swung their swords at the other and there was an almighty boom as the blades of their swords collided with one another. Sparks flew as blades clashed and grinded against each other as the two men fought each other. Dovahkiin shouted another three words.

**SU GRAH DUN!**

A small tempest of wind encircled Dovahkiin's sword and he began striking harder and faster at his opponent, even inflicting a few wounds on the man. The robed/masked man did not cry out in pain instead he only shouted once more.

**WULD NAH KEST!**

The robed/masked man zoomed over to another part of the Summit and his weapons disappeared in a flash and his hands were filled with lightning. Dovahkiin turned to face his enemy and sprinted at his enemy with a speed that would make many athletes jealous, especially given he was wearing such heavy looking armour.

The robed/masked man simply cast streams of lightning from his hands at Dovahkiin. The streams of arcane energy collided with Dovahkiin, but he simply kept charging forward at his opponent. Then the robed/masked man shouted three words just as Dovahkiin shouted three words as well.

**STRUN BAH QO!**

Then there was a roar of howling winds and torrential rain and thunder and lightning filled the skies as those words were bellowed out by the two combatants. Tornadoes filled the skies and began ripping up everything in the realm, the murky waters of Apocrypha churned and frothed into a seething mess.

Still, both combatants fought on, uncaring of the devastation caused by their actions. Then in the heavens of Apocrypha, a roiling mass of tentacles and eyes looked down at the summit and a deep voice filled with anger spoke.

"_**YOU FOOLS! I WILL NOT SUFFER THE DEVASTATION OF MY REALM! I BANISH YOU BOTH!" **_roared the voice and streaking down from the heavens, were sinuous tentacles and appendages that wrapped around the fighters and dragged them up into the heavens.

…

**The Commonwealth Wasteland. The town of Concord.**

Belle Smith ducked behind he ruined burnt out shell of a car was a hail of bullets flew over her head. Adrenaline was coursing in Belle's veins as she fumbled with the 10mm pistol in her hands. The gun was an unfamiliar weight in her hands, even though she had been given some lessons by Nate on how to shoot a gun. But those valuable gun lessons seemed a distant memory as the men and women wearing crude leathers fired on her position. Sophie had some help in the form of the go that she had found at the Red Rocket Station just outside Sanctuary Hills, as well as the man who was perched on the Balcony of the Museum of Freedom taking shots at the attackers with some type of laser rifle.

As the gunfire lulled, Belle peered out from her hiding spot and quickly pulled her head back as more bullets flew towards her. Checking her pistol, Belle found she had half a clip with one clip to spare. For backup and close quarters, she had an old tire iron she had found in the decaying corpse of a dog, but Belle sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to engage these people in close combat. Amidst her meagre supplies, she possessed a couple of stimpaks and some anti-radiation drugs; the stimpaks would be invaluable but would have to be used sparingly.

One of the leather-wearing men shouted orders and Belle heard the thudding of footsteps and she hurriedly pulled out the tire iron that she had thrust in her belt and prayed for God to help her or send help.

And it seemed God chose to answer Belle's prayer as a massive thunder bolt cracked open the sky and a streak of lightning crashed into the cracked asphalt of the street, leaving a shallow crater. Standing, or kneeling in the crater was an enormous looking figure clad in black armour and holding a sword in one gauntleted fist. The figure also wore a dark helmet that concealed his or her face, but the helmet seemed typical of a knight's full helm. Belle stared at the knight, for what else could it be, and her opponents stared as well. The knight then rose to his feet and Belle had to guess that the knight must be close to seven feet in height and strong as well, although it could just be the armour talking.

The knight looked at his surroundings before noticing the raiders and the knight's head tilted to one side as if curious as to what it was seeing. One of the raiders came to his senses and fired his pistol at the knight. The bullet just seemed to bounce of the knight's armour. The knight then lifted its sword and stalked towards the raiders.

"Light him up!" one of the raiders hollered and the raiders fired their guns on the knight who didn't seem all that bothered by the gunfire. Then one of the raiders ran forward armed with a machete and swung at the knight who simply his/her sword at the raider and diagonally bisected the raider in half from left hip to right shoulder. Belle felt her stomach roil in revulsion and she fought the urge to throw-up as she saw the blood, gore and innards of the raider as both halves of said fell to the ground.

The other raiders began firing their guns in earnest and the knight moved like a wraith, slashing them into pieces and cuttings heads off shoulders. Soon the enemy was dead, and the knight wiped his/her sword with a rag before sheathing it. Belle emerged from her hiding spot and cautiously approached the knight. The knight turned his/her head to regard her but made no outward aggressive stance. Then the man on the balcony shouted down at them.

"Hurry! There's more inside! They're almost through the door! Grab that laser musket!" the man yelled before entering the building. The knight made no response and kicked open the door to the museum and walked inside. At a loss, Belle grabbed the object lying on the ground and was surprised to see that it looked like a laser rifle with a crank system. Grabbing the microfusion cells scattered nearby, Belle followed the knight inside the museum and her canine companion followed them indoors as well.

It turned out Belle didn't need to do much as the mystery knight had simply slaughtered all the attackers and was waiting for her at the top floor by the door. The knight's sheer height reached past the doorway by a few inches. Belle guessed the armour must've given the knight a few inches, for very few people could reach such a height unless they had good genetics. Belle also fought down another urge to throw-up as she passed the quickly cooling corpses of the attackers.

The man who had been on the balcony was waiting for them. He had dark skin identifying him as African-American and wore some kind of uniform with a hat that had the brim pinned on one side. From the look of the man, Belle could see that he looked exhausted and tired if the way his grip on his weapon and his stance shook ever so slightly and there were dark rings under the man's eyes showing a lack of rest and sleep.

"I dunno who either of you are, but your timing's impeccable," the man said gratefully. "Preston Garvey. Commonwealth Minutemen," he introduced himself.

"Belle Smith," Belle greeted politely. She then looked at the knight who spoke in a deep masculine voice.

"Call me Dragonborn," was all he said.

Belle blinked; that sounded like something out of the Grognak comics she used to read with Nate. Although the armour 'Dragonborn' wore seemed more like something out of Tales of Chivalry than Grognak the Barbarian.

But there were more pressing matters to attend to, so Belle looked at Preston and said, "Minutemen, have I gone back in time?" she asked.

"Protect the people at a minute's notice. That was the idea and why I joined up," replied Preston. "But lately, I've been failing that," he admitted. "We came all the way from Quincy when it was attacked by the Gunners and we numbered about thirty at the time," he said.

"Gunners?" Belle repeated the name in confusion.

"A gang of mercenaries who act more like raiders but with better weapons," Preston explained before continuing his story. "We moved up to Lexington, but raiders and Ghouls wiped most of us out, and everyone you see here are all that's left," he said.

"Ghouls? What are they?" Belle asked.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Preston commented before saying, "Ghouls are… irradiated people from when the Great War happened. Most Ghouls are okay, they look really fucked up from all the radiation, but the ones I'm talking about are feral ghouls; the radiation has rotted their brains and they attack anything they see barring feral ghouls like themselves or normal ghouls," he explained.

Belle's mind was boggled by what she was told; she knew that the world had changed since she had been in the ice box so to speak, but this seemed more like some sci-fi movie than reality.

Dragonborn then spoke, "What brought you here?" he enquired, his voice deep and respectful and Belle felt herself standing to attention as though she were in some military commander's presence.

"After Lexington was bust, we made our way here," Preston said to the massive knight. "Mama Murphy over there said that she had seen a place that we could call home, a place called Sanctuary," he explained.

"That's where I'm from," Belle almost blurted out before stopping herself.

"Really? Was there anyone else with you?" Preston asked.

"I just woke up in Vault 111, I'd been frozen since the bombs fell," Belle admitted. Preston stared at her dumbfounded and Dragonborn looked at although his helm hid his face from everyone in the room.

"You were from before the War?" Preston asked. "Well, welcome to the world, or what's left of it," he said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, it's not what I remember," Belle said rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.

"You were attacked by these raiders once you came here," Dragonborn then said to Preston who nodded and said, "Yeah, they must've followed us from Lexington. They killed my buddies and we holed up in here, hoping someone would come help us," he said. "And it looks like you two came and did just that," he added with a grateful smile.

"I didn't do much, Dragonborn did," Belle admitted feeling a little ashamed that she had just sat there and did nothing.

"Well, regardless, our troubles aren't over," Preston said. "I spotted one of the raiders fleeing and no doubt he's coming back with the rest of his buddies," he added. "But, we do have a plan. Sturges, tell our friends," he then said to a man wearing denim overalls who had been sitting at a computer terminal.

"You might've seen on the roof of this building an old Vertibird helicopter, right?" Sturges asked Belle and Dragonborn. Belle nodded and replied, "I did, what's so special about it?" she asked.

"Well, that Vertibird has an old minigun attached to it, and even better, a sweet cherry T-45 suit of power armour," Sturges replied.

"Minigun and power armour? Now we're talking!" Belle said with a grin.

"Yeah, but the problem is the suit's outta juice," Sturge then said and Belle's mood soured slightly. "But, lady luck has left us a fusion core down in the basement," he added.

"But it's behind a locked door?" Belle asked already knowing the answer.

"It is," Sturges nodded ashamedly. "I build stuff, I tinker, but I'm not a locksmith by any means, if you can open the door and get that fusion core, stick it in the suit and rip off the minigun, we can send those raiders packing!" he declared.

"I can handle the lock," Dragonborn suddenly and he then left the room, his heavy footsteps thudding the floorboards with each step. Belle stared after the man, but then the old woman, Mama Murphy spoke up, "Don't you worry about him, kid, he's a warrior. He can handle himself, but it'll be up to you to wear that power armour," she said.

"Me? Why?" Belle asked.

"I've seen it, kid, I see all sorts of things with the Sight," Mama Murphy replied. "And I've seen you and Dragonborn both," she then said.

"What have you seen?" Belle asked.

"You come from this world, but not of this time, you are from before the great War," said Mama Murphy. "You're searching for something precious to you, something that was stolen and to avenge the death of your husband," she added.

"H-how do you know that?" Belle said softly.

"I've seen it, kid, the Sight lets me see things no-one else has seen before," replied Mama Murphy.

"What about Dragonborn?" Belle asked curious to know of the mysterious knight who had left the room.

"Oh, he's a hero," Mama Murphy said with a sense of reverence and awe. Mama Murphy then seemed to slump in her chair and said, "I gotta rest now, go help Dragonborn," she said tiredly. Belle lingered for a moment before leaving the room. Preston went back to guarding the door.

Belle soon found Dragonborn in the basement, working over the lock with a lockpick. "D-do you need any help?" she asked nervously.

Dragonborn did not reply, but the door clicked open and the door swung inwards, revealing the building's power supply and stuck in the slot was a fusion core. Dragonborn pulled the long-life nuclear battery out and handed it to Belle and said, "Let's go." And striding past Belle, Dragonborn walked up the stairs leaving Belle scrambling to catch up with him. Dragonborn strode past Preston and Belle quickly followed Dragonborn up onto the roof where the suit of rusted but thankfully still usable T-45 power armour.

"So, you wanna jump in the suit?" Belle asked Dragonborn hoping he would take the job of wiping out the raiders. He was more than capable of it.

Dragonborn looked at the power armour before looking at Belle and saying, "You wear it," he said simply. Belle almost blanched and stuttered, "But, wouldn't you be more suited to wear it?" she asked.

"I've never worn power armour before, and it's not my style of armour," said Dragonborn. "I'm too big," he added. Belle nodded seeing that Dragonborn was indeed too big for power armour.

"Okay, here goes," Belle sighed. "But, you'll help against the raiders, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Aye, I'll help," Dragonborn said.

Slotting the fusion core into the back of the armour, Belle turned the valve and the back of the power armour hummed to life before opening itself up. Climbing into the armour which then sealed itself around Belle, she was greeted with the armour systems. Checking the power supply, Belle suppressed a groan of frustration as the power supply stated to be at 50% capacity. "Figures," Belle muttered to herself as she flexed the fingers of the power armour before taking the first ponderous step. It was a slow going as Belle took a moment to figure out the movements of the armour before taking more confident strides in the armour. Walking up the vertibird gunner seat, Belle then gripped the minigun in her hands and with a scream of metal ripping and sparks flying, she ripped the minigun off. The power systems then showed the ammo count of the heavy weapon; six hundred 5mm rounds in reserve with a hundred already loaded? More than enough.

Dragonborn stood at the edge of the building just as loud voices made themselves known.

"Hey! I think someone's on the roof!" bellowed a rough voice. Belle stepped up the edge of the building and saw a group of raiders assembled on the street below. One of the raiders spotted Belle and Dragonborn and yelled, "Shit! They got power armour! Fry them!" The raiders aimed their guns and a hailstorm of gunfire rang out into the midday sky. Belle hefted the minigun in her and simply aimed in the raiders' general direction and squeezed the trigger. The barrel of the minigun took a moment to spin up before it began spewing out hot lead at a dizzying rate of fire. Dragonborn then astonishingly raised his hands which were wreathed in purple flames before a spectral bow appeared in his hands and he began firing ghostly arrows. Belle wanted to stop and ask how he was doing that, but the bullets bouncing off her metal shell prevented her from stopping. Belle then focussed on trying to kill all the raiders on the street with Dragonborn firing his supernatural bow at them.

In truth, Dragonborn seemed to kill more of the raiders then Belle did; his magical arrows speared raiders through the head, neck or heart while Belle simply mopped up any raiders that tried to flee.

Then once all the raiders had fled or were killed, Belle then stopped firing her minigun and turned to speak to Dragonborn when a loud ominous roar broke the air. Belle looked to where the savage sound had come from.

Emerging from the sewers was something Belle would find haunting her dreams from this day on. It looked like a giant bipedal predatory lizard with thick curling horns, dark scaly skin, a thick heavy tail and enormous claws that looked as they could shred metal in seconds. Belle wanted to scream but she found no sound coming out her mouth. This thing was the stuff of nightmares.

Dragonborn didn't scream or say anything, he simply drew his sword and prepared to leap off the building. Belle wanted to stop him, but Dragonborn had already leapt of the edge and shouted a single word.

**FEIM!**

Dragonborn's form then seemed to turn ghostly and phantasmal and he landed on the street without a sound and his form turned solid once more. The monster gave a loud hissing roar and galloped forward. Dragonborn simply ran towards the creature. Belle wanted to shout a warning, but what chance did Dragonborn have against something that looked like death itself.

The beast swung one massive clawed hand at the knight who simply dodged the strike and swung his sword at the beast's face. There was a loud pained roar and a spurt of dark red blood as Dragonborn's sword sliced into the monster's face. The monster tried to backhand Dragonborn who ducked under the attack and thrust his sword into the creature's chest earning another pained roar and his sword stained crimson.

The beast backed away and began to circle Dragonborn who followed the beast's movement, his sword at the ready. Then with a roar, the beast swung its clawed hands at Dragonborn who simply slashed into the creature's chest and this time the beast fell to the ground, blood pooling around its dying body and gave a dying hiss before going still. Dragonborn wiped his sword clean and sheathed before turning around and headed back to the museum. Belle was so astonished by what she had witnessed. Preston who had been watching the battle through the window was stunned as well and his mind began whirling over the possibilities of having this Dragonborn join the Minutemen.

Belle made her way indoors and found Preston and his group assembled on the ground floor. Dragonborn entered the room and everyone looked at him in stunned awe. "What?" Dragonborn said.

"You… you killed a Deathclaw! Single-handedly!" Preston blurted. "It usually takes a full squad to take one down, but you slapped it around like it was nothing!" he nearly shouted.

"Dragonborn's killed things worse than Deathclaws, Preston," Mama Murphy said quietly. "Ain't that?" she asked looking at Dragonborn who shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Who are you?" Belle finally found her voice to ask the question on her mind about Dragonborn who looked at her for a moment before replying.

"A wandering sellsword to most, a friend to others," was all he said.

"But you're more than that, Dragonborn, I've seen it," Mama Murphy said. "You may call yourself a wandering sellsword, but where you're from, you're a hero, a demigod!" she stated with reverence.

"Some have called me such," Dragonborn said in a non-committal voice. "I don't really bother with it to be honest," he added.

"But you are a hero to people, and you help anyone who needs it," Mama Murphy said. "You say otherwise, but I know the kind of man you are, Dovahkiin," she added.

"It helps when I'm rewarded for my efforts, so there's that," Dragonborn replied casually. "I may be seen as a demigod to most, but I'm just someone looking to get paid," he said cynically.

"Well, I don't know how to thank either of you, but the Minutemen always remember their friends," Preston said then he pulled out from his pocket a bag of what Belle saw were bottlecaps. "Here, a reward for saving us all, to both of you," he explained as he handed the bag to Belle who commented, "Bottlecaps? What happened to dollars and cents?" she asked in confusion.

"It's just how it's always been," Preston shrugged his shoulders expressively as though it had always been the way.

"Guessing you don't use gold as currency then?" Dragonborn asked as he examined a bottlecap twisting it around in his gauntleted fingers.

"Well, gold is valuable, but everyone uses bottlecaps as currency," Preston admitted.

"Well, I'll take what I can get at this rate," Belle said as she pocketed the bottlecaps. "What will you do now?" she asked Preston.

"We're gonna head to Sanctuary and try and start a new life there," Preston replied. "I mean, if it's okay with you, seeing how you came from Sanctuary and all," he quickly said.

"It's no problem," Belle said reassuringly. "You're the first people I've met so far, I wouldn't say no to a little company," she added modestly. "But, I have to find my son," she then said earnestly.

"Your son is alive, I can feel his energy out there," Mama Murphy said.

"Shaun's alive? Where is he?" Belle asked almost frantically.

"I can't say for certain, kid," Mama Murphy replied sadly. "But, if you bring me some Jet later, maybe I can see where your son is," she said.

"No, Mama!" Preston scolded. "We've talked about this! That junk is gonna kill you!" he said sternly.

"We're all gonna die sooner or later, Preston, and we're gonna need the Sight," Mama Murphy said calmly before she looked at Belle and said to her, "The Sight revealed this much to me; if you want to find your son, find the Great Green Jewel," she said.

"Great Green Jewel?" Belle repeated. "Where is that?" she asked in confusion.

"And you, Dragonborn, you must go with her," Mama Murphy said to Dragonborn. "Your fates are intertwined, Belle will need your help and you will hers," she added.

"I'll see what I can do," Dragonborn replied.

"So, you guys wanted to go to Sanctuary?" Belle asked the group. Then one of the group, an Asian woman, spoke up, "Are you crazy? We're gonna go out to the middle of nowhere because of some crazy old woman who's stoned half the time said she saw it in a vision?" she complained.

"Marcy," an Asian man said to her timidly, but Marcy didn't listen. "Why should we listen to some crazy old bat and follow some has-been soldier?!" she almost screeched. Preston sighed heavily and looked as though he'd had this argument before. Then Sturges stepped in and spoke.

"Now, Marcy, I know we've all had it tough," the handyman said kindly. "But unless you got a better suggestion of where to go to, I'd love to hear it," he added. Marcy didn't say anything and Sturges said, "No? Well, alright then, let's head to Sanctuary," he declared as he gathered his things. The rest of the group gathered their possessions and prepared to leave the museum. Belle and Dragonborn then followed out after them.

After forty-five minutes of walking, the group then reached Sanctuary. Upon arriving, Codsworth, Belle's Mr Handy robot butler approached her. "Miss Belle! I was getting worried that you died or simply just left!" he said in relief and his robotic sensors then looked at the group and he said, "Oh, my! You've brought guests! I must break out the brandy!" he declared.

"It's okay, Codsworth, there's no need for that," Belle said to the Mr Handy unit. "These are our friends, and they're looking to make this place their new home," she explained.

"Oh, it will be thrilling to have some new faces in the neighbourhood again!" Codsworth declared joyously. "But I don't think you found Master Shaun, have you?" he asked unhappily.

Belle sighed and said, "No. I haven't," she said. "But I'm gonna find Shaun, no matter what it takes!" she swore.

"Well, if you ever require my assistance, Miss Belle, I would be more than happy to oblige," Codsworth said solemnly. "I… I may not be suited for combat, but I'll be happy to help in any way a robot butler can!" he added.

"Thank you, Codsworth," Belle replied with a slight smile.

"You have a robot butler? Cool!" Sturges exclaimed.

"General Atomics finest!" Codsworth said proudly. The robot then saw Dragonborn looking at him and gave a slightly startled jerk. "My word! Where did you find this one, ma'am?" he asked Belle.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," replied Belle and she looked at Dragonborn and asked, "So, who are you? And where do you come from?" she enquired.

"Yeah, and what do you look like?" Sturges asked. Dragonborn looked at Sturges for a moment before putting his hand underneath his chin and loosened a strap under his chin before pulling his helmet off his head.

Everyone then gaped in surprise at seeing Dragonborn's face. He had pale scarred skin, silver-blonde hair with a short beard covering a square anvil like jaw and deep purple eyes. Belle had thought Dragonborn would've been ugly or plain, but she hadn't expected the man to be so handsome and young. He couldn't have been nay older than eighteen or nineteen at best, but the beard seemed to add on a few years.

Everyone was staring for a few minutes and Dragonborn said, "What are you all staring at?" he asked quizzically as if their staring was not normal.

"Nothing!" Preston yelped. "It's just… we didn't think you were human," he said lamely.

"Well, as you can see, I am human," Dragonborn said as he held his helmet by his side.

"So, who are you? What's your name?" Belle asked. "Aside from Dragonborn," she quickly said.

"That's the thing, I don't have one," Dragonborn said simply. "I was found as an infant and put in an orphanage and when I turned fourteen I was kicked out," he added.

"You're an orphan?" Belle asked. "And they kicked you out?" she then asked in horror.

"I wasn't the only one," Dragonborn replied casually as though he were discussing the weather. "I spent a few years in Bruma, before I made my way to Skyrim," he said.

"But, you don't have a name? Nothing that anyone called you by?" Preston asked.

"No. No-one really interacted with me, so I never had name," replied Dragonborn.

"What about your family?" Sturges asked. "Did they try to find you or anything?" he enquired.

Dragonborn shook his head and said, "No. The only clue to my family is this old baby blanket I have, and my sword," he said as he drew from the satchel on his hip a dirty white blanket with a three-headed dragon stitched in scarlet thread and the sword he had used in the battle with the raiders and Deathclaw.

"I asked noblemen and any scholars and archivists I met if there was a family with this symbol or this sword in their possession," Dragonborn then said. "But they found nothing," he added.

Belle was shocked. Here was someone who had no family to speak of, or any identity to call his own, yet he seemed unperturbed by it all, as though it were a common occurrence that happened everyday.

"But what's the sword got to do with it?" Preston asked as he looked at the weapon in Dragonborn's hands. "I'm no expert on swords, but I can tell that's no run of the mill sword," he pointed out.

"Well, after a couple of months in Skyrim, a courier showed up on my doorstep with this sword," Dragonborn replied. "I asked the courier who sent it and he told me that they didn't say, just that they were a friend," he said.

"What kinda metal is that sword?" Sturges asked as he looked at the sword with a craftsman's eye.

"I read the note that came with it, and it said the sword was made of Valyrian steel and that it's name was Blackfyre and that it belonged to my family," Dragonborn explained. "Other than this and my baby blanket, I have no idea who my family is or why they left me," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Damn, and I thought we had it rough," Preston said in shock. "Do you think you have any family left?" he asked.

Dragonborn's lips quirked briefly and he said, "I don't know. It's what I hope to find out one day, it's what keeps me going," he said with a slight smile on his bearded lips.

"I… I don't know what to say," Belle said as she felt sympathy for Dragonborn. "I thought I had it rough when I lost my husband and my son," she added quietly.

"Now do you see, kid?" Mama Murphy said to Belle. "Your fates are intertwined, someone who has no family who can help you find yours," she added.

"Oh, c'mon Murphy! Enough of that voodoo jibber jabber!" Marcy said scathingly. "No-one wants to hear it!" she snapped.

"Hey, c'mon now, Marcy, Mama Murphy doesn't mean anything by it," Sturges said soothingly. "I don't know about y'all, but I could do with some grub," he added rubbing his stomach.

"I have some rations, if anyone is hungry," Dragonborn said and he dug through his satchel and brought out some dried meats, bread and some bottles of what looked like alcohol.

"Well, alright then," Sturges said with a grin. "Sounds like things are on the up and up!" he declared.

Dragonborn then handed out some of the dried meat and bread to everyone and he handed Belle some dried meat and a hunk of bread and said to her, "Here, I imagine you're hungry," he observed.

"Uh, thank you," Belle replied nervously as she took the meat and bread from Dragonborn before saying, "Do you think you can tell us why you're called Dragonborn later? I get the feeling it's important," she said.

"Gladly, but we need to fill our bellies and get some rest," replied Dragonborn. "It's been an unusual day for everyone," he said with a cynical smile before walking off. Belle watched as Dragonborn began to explore the old houses, whether to check for threats, find anything useful or simply to get some rest, Belle didn't know, but the gnawing hunger in her stomach brought her attention to the food in her hands. Taking a hesitant bite out of the dried venison, Belle gave a moan of relief as the explosion of flavours hit her tongue. Chewing gleefully on the venison jerky, Belle quickly ate the meat and nibbled on the hunk of bread and sighed in relief as the savoury and slightly sweet bread went down her gullet and filled her stomach.

Going to her house, Belle found the old dirty couch and lay down on it and closed her eyes. It had been an unusual day for everyone, but for Belle, the biggest mysteries on her mind were her son's whereabouts and the mysterious Dragonborn who had helped her and her new friends.

Belle slowly drifted off to sleep and would awaken a few hours later.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: there, first chapter of this done. I know this isn't my Red Dead Redemption/Game of Thrones crossover, but I sat down and just started writing and this happened. Don't know why it did, but I'm not about to question it right now.**

**I know a long time ago, I had written a Fallout/Elder Scrolls crossover, but it never got beyond one chapter and I took it down for whatever reason I had at the time, so in a way I'm glad I wrote this one as I had been planning on trying a Fallout/Elder Scrolls crossover again. Hopefully this one will make the grade. And yes, this story will crossover into Game of Thrones, but not right now, maybe once the main story of Fallout is over I'll crossover into Game of Thrones, but not right at this stage.**

**And if you have any queries as to what armour Dragonborn is wearing, just think of the Witcher Viper School gear armour and an ebony version of the Dawnguard full/heavy helmet minus the Dawnguard symbol on it. Dragonborn's sword is Blackfyre from Game of Thrones and I kinda envision it looking somewhat similar to Jon Snow's Longclaw, but with a slightly different shaped crossguard and a dragon-head or trio of dragon-heads for a pommel. If anyone wants to draw that up, feel free and send me the link so I can take a look at it and let you know what I think.**

**Anyways, not much more to say, so I'll just leave this here. And again, I apologise if this isn't my Red Dead Redemption/Game of Thrones crossover, but like I said, I just sat down and started writing and this happened, don't know how it did, but it did.**

**And for my Red Dead Redemption/Game of Thrones crossover, I've set up a voting poll showing a list of potential romance options for Aegon/Young Griff, so feel free to have a vote on the poll and maybe once I publish the RDR/GoT crossover, I'll set up a poll for this story and you can all have a vote on that one.**

**Anyways, I'm going on a tangent and rambling like I usually do, so I'll just leave this here.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout: Blood & Steel

**Chapter 2**

The scent of cooked meat assailed Belle's nostril and she woke up feeling hungry. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Belle looked around to see that it was nearing nighttime. Getting to her feet, Belle walked out of the house to see Dragonborn roasting some meat over a fire and Preston and the others were all partaking in the roasted meat, blood and grease smearing their lips and chins.

"You're awake!" Sturges called out to her as he chewed on a collop of meat. "Come over here and fill yer belly! Dragonborn cooked this up real nice!" he laughed as he took another bite of the meat in his hands.

The scent of the roasted meat was making Belle's stomach grumble a needy sound and she walked over to Dragonborn who handed her some of the cooked meat. With barely a word of thanks, Belle dug into the meat and couldn't stop the moan of delight as succulent protein and grease filled her mouth. Chewing on the meat, Belle demolished it within seconds before asking, "Where did you get this?" she asked Dragonborn.

"The Deathclaw I killed," Dragonborn replied casually.

Belle almost blanched and she looked at Dragonborn in near horror before she looked at everyone else, silently asking if they were alright with eating something that had tried to eat them first. Seeing the look on Belle's expression, Preston said to her, "Hey, Deathclaw meat is pretty good. High in protein, low fat and tastes pretty good," he said. "Most settlements would pay good money for Deathclaw meat and even Deathclaw eggs," he added as he took another bite of the meat.

Belle thought for a moment of saying something, but Dragonborn cut her off. "Would you rather those bandits who tried to kill us?" he said to her. Belle's face went white at the thought of cannibalism and she realized that today, cannibalism might very well be a common occurrence and the thought of eating Deathclaw meat didn't sound so bad after all. Taking another piece of Deathclaw meat, Belle ate it, albeit with slightly less enthusiasm.

"I also took the time to skin the Deathclaw for its hide," Dragonborn said as he indicated with a jerk of his head to the wall where Belle saw the entire skin of the Deathclaw spread out.

"What are you gonna do with it? Make a rug?" Belle said attempting to make a joke out of the situation.

"No. Make armour out of it," Dragonborn said bluntly.

"Armour? What's wrong with your armour?" Belle asked.

"Nothing," Dragonborn said. "I'm making armour for you," he added.

"I don't…" Belle tried to say before she realized that perhaps it would be best to have some protection. Other than the vault suit she currently wore, she had no other forms of bodily protection.

"What kind of armour could you make from that skin?" Belle then asked Dragonborn who had taken off his helmet and served himself some Deathclaw meat.

"Something basic for now," Dragonborn said in answer. "Some bracers and shin pieces. Maybe a chest piece?" he added.

"I think that'll do for me at the moment," Belle said agreeing. "But, I believe you owe us an explanation as to who you are," she then stated seriously.

"I do, don't I?" Dragonborn replied as he chewed some meat and swallow it. Dragonborn then began a brief overview of his world and where he came from. Everyone sat around the campfire enthralled by the story Dragonborn told them. A land filled with magic and fantastical creatures and races from the Khajit, the cat-people of Elswyr, the Argonians, the lizard-people of Black Marsh, the human races of Nord, Breton, Imperial and Redguard to the Elven races of High Elves, Dark Elves, Wood Elves and Orcs.

Dragonborn also told of the lands of his world, the major continent of Tamriel and its provinces such as Cyrodiil, the deserts of Hammerfell, the swamplands of Black Marsh, the jungles and badlands of Elswyr to the frozen north of Skyrim.

And it was in Skyrim that Dragonborn told of his adventures; from nearly being executed simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time until a dragon attack halted everything, the quick exit to safety and from then on. To learning that dragons who had been extinct for millennia had returned or more accurately coming back to life to Dragonborn himself slaying his first dragon and learning of the power within him.

"And what is this power within you?" Belle had asked.

"The power of the Thu'um, or the Voice," Dragon replied. He gave a brief explanation of what the Voice was; it was Words of Power and the language of dragons and there was a myriad of uses the Voice had. From controlling the weather to breathing fire or ice, the Voice was a tool of great power and destruction Dragonborn said and it was easy to misuse it.

Dragonborn then went on to detail some of his adventures in Skyrim; from joining the Companions where he learnt to use a sword, taking on mercenary and bounty hunting jobs, taking instruction in the magical arts, even learning some useful skills from the Thieves Guild.

Preston had asked just how good Dragonborn was with a sword; Dragonborn was modest about his skill with a sword saying that there were others who were much better than he was or could be and some of those people had been his teachers. Preston also asked if Dragonborn had experience in leading others.

That led to Dragonborn telling them of his time with the Imperial Legion, the official army of Tamriel under the leadership of the Emperor of Tamriel. He explained that there had been a civil war in Skyrim which started from the Thalmor, the ruling power of the High Elves from Summerset Isles winning a vicious thirty year against the Empire and the signing of the White-Gold Concordant which outlawed the worship of Talos, a god and one of the Nine Divines of Tamriel. For many Nords of Skyrim, Talos, or Ysmir, was sacred and to not be allowed to worship him openly was a crime. The civil war started when the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak riled many Nords up in rebellion against the Empire and had even killed the High King of Skyrim using the Thu'um.

Dragonborn also mentioned that when he had nearly been executed, Ulfric was with him set to be executed as well, but the subsequent dragon attack had allowed Ulfric to flee with his followers. And when Dragonborn's exploits became known around Skyrim, delegates from the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks had shown up on his doorstep many times with messages and offers to join them.

"So, which side did you choose in the end?" Belle asked.

"I learnt that the Thalmor had been manipulating everything from the shadows to divide the Empire and weaken it even further," Dragonborn said. "So I chose the Imperial Legion to put a stop to the Thalmor's manipulations, and also because the Stormcloaks were racist bigots set on ostracizing or killing every non-Nord in Skyrim. They'd already started in Windhelm," he added.

"What kind of things did you with the Legion?" Preston asked.

"Many things; from ambushing Stormcloak caravans, taking back fortresses to leading the final attack on Windhelm and personally cutting Ulfric's head from his shoulders at the conclusion of it," replied Dragonborn.

Preston's mind was whirling with the possibilities of having someone like Dragonborn in the Minutemen. If Dragonborn was as capable a warrior and leader like he claimed to be, the Minutemen could rise again stronger than before.

"Any other stories you want to tell us?" Belle asked Dragonborn who smiled slightly and said, "Would you believe me if I told you about vampires?" he asked.

"Vampires… as in drink blood and can't go out in sunlight?" Belle asked and Dragonborn nodded.

"I thought Vampires were just myth," Sturges said but he was now glancing about fearfully as though a vampire might just pop out of the encroaching shadows.

"Well they exist on my world," replied Dragonborn. "And I joined an order dedicated to hunting them," he said and he told the story of the Dawnguard and the battles against the vampire clan of Volkihar castle. There was a slightly fond look on Dragonborn's face when he told of how he met Serana, a vampire with a conscience who helped him stop her arguably insane father from blotting out the sun. It was clear to Belle that Dragonborn had a deep and close friendship with this Serana woman and for a moment, Belle felt a brief tingle of jealously before wondering where such a thought came from.

"So, how is it you came to our world?" Belle then asked.

"That is another story altogether," Dragonborn said. "It's getting late anyhow," he added giving the night sky a glance. Belle tried to stifle a yawn; the nap she had earlier hadn't been enough and her full stomach was lulling her to sleep.

"It is getting kinda late," Sturges put in as he rubbed tired eyes and Preston looked about ready to keel over.

"I'll take first watch," Dragonborn then said as he stood from his spot and adjusted his sword to be within easy reach.

"I can take first watch!" Preston protested.

"You look about ready to keel over with exhaustion," Dragonborn rebutted. "I'm used to sleepless nights. Go get some rest, you need it," he said to Preston who tried to argue but Sturges and Mama Murphy were already directing the last Minuteman over to one of the houses to get some rest.

Belle looked at Dragonborn and said to him, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay taking first watch? You must be exhausted from today," she observed.

Dragonborn gave a slight grin and replied, "Don't worry about me, milady. You just get some rest," he said to her. After a moment, Belle then headed to her old house where she found Codsworth hovering about humming a cheerful tune to himself.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Belle!" the Mr Handy exclaimed. "I was just puttering about when I found Master Nate's case," he said as he lifted an old case up onto on the island kitchen bench with a servo arm. "I believe it maybe his guns from the War," the robot added.

"You only just found these?" Belle asked looking at the robot.

"Y-yes! I'd completely forgotten it! By the time I found it, you'd already left for Concord," Codsworth said. "I deeply apologise, mum!" he added regretfully his chassis shaking slightly with nervousness.

"It's alright, Codsworth," Belle said to him reassuringly. "I didn't think of it either," she added. "But, could you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Anything, mum!"

"Could you help Mr. Dragonborn with the watch tonight?" Belle asked him. "I think two sets of eyes will be more useful than one," she said.

"Not to worry, Miss Belle! No ne'er-do-wells or rapscallions are going to get past me!" Codsworth said proudly and he floated out of the house. Belle smiled after the robot before looking at the case that contained Nate's weapons from his days in the army. While Nate hadn't been able to keep his combat armour, he was allowed to keep some of his guns, even though he was now retired from active duty to help raise Shaun. The memory of Shaun and his kidnapping brought a wave of emotion in Belle. The thundering boom of Nate's killer resounded in the corridors of Belle's mind and the face of the killer was burned in her mind.

Walking down to Shaun's nursery, Belle looked at the crib and whispered, "Don't worry, Shaun… I'll find you… I promise!" she said to herself before heading into the bedroom she once shared with Nate before falling onto the ancient mattress and let sleep overtake her.

**The next morning.**

Belle woke up and for a brief moment she thought she was back in bed with Nate before the War and it had been a normal day. But, the sight of the near ruined buildings and empty spot beside her reminded her that the world had ended in atomic fire, Nate was dead/murdered and Shaun had been kidnapped by whomever it was that wanted a baby boy. Stifling down the urge to cry, Belle got out of the near ruined bed to face the day.

Leaving the house, Belle was greeted with the sight of Preston and the others awake being served some breakfast by Dragonborn who roasting some meat over a low fire.

"You're finally awake!" Preston exclaimed with a smile at Belle who rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Are you hungry? Dragonborn went out and caught some fresh radstag," he said.

"Radstag? Is that some kind of deer?" Belle asked faintly.

"From what I saw of them, they must've been once," Dragonborn said as he handed her some roasted. "Eat. You need your strength," he advised.

"Aren't you tired from last night?" Belle asked him.

Dragonborn shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm used to it." Before going back to cooking the food.

After everyone had finished eating, Preston spoke to Belle. "Listen, I know you got your own set of problems and all, but I was hoping you could help us out," he said earnestly.

"What kind of help did you need?" Belle asked cautiously.

"Well, for starters we could clean this place, set up some defences and maybe organise something along the lines of crops to grow," replied Preston. "I know this might be too much to ask of you, but would you help us?" he asked his eyes almost pleading for Belle to help.

Belle sighed and replied, "Alright, I'll help out," she conceded.

Preston heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" he exclaimed.

"So, what do we need to do first?" Belle asked.

"Talk to Sturges, he should give you an idea of what's needed," replied Preston before he walked up to Dragonborn and spoke to him.

Belle then went to find Sturges and soon found the mechanic taking apart a rusted out car, obviously salvaging for materials to use.

"Oh hey!" Sturges greeted her brightly. "Preston said you might be wanting to talk to me about what to do around here," he said airily.

"Yes, he did," replied Belle. "So, what can I do to help out around here?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, we'll need to clear out of some these houses and find whatever we can scrap or salvage from them," replied Sturges. "Then we'll need to start on a reliable source of clean fresh water," he said.

"What about the river? What's wrong with that?" Belle asked.

"Well, unless you wanna get sick with radiation poisoning or whatever else we can sick from, we'll have to build a water purifier," Sturges said. "Luckily for us, I have the schematics for a water purifier," he added holding up a diagram in one gloved hand.

"So, that's why we're clearing out these houses? To find what components we need to make this water purifier?" Belle said.

Sturges nodded and said, "Yep. These old cars should have some of the components we need. Anything else you can find, bring it to me and I'll see if we can use them or not."

Belle immediately set to work on clearing the ruined houses. Codsworth came by to help as Jun Long who claimed he needed something to distract him. Between the three of them, they had cleared out much of the old houses and brought anything worth salvaging out to Sturges for him to assess. Sturges had looked over the materials with a careful eye, sorting out what was needed right now and what was not needed at the moment.

It was lucky that they found the materials necessary to build the water purifier and the generator needed to power it. But as they worked on building the purifier and generator, Belle looked around to see where Dragonborn had gone off to and could not see him anywhere nearby. Taking a quick break, Belle walked up to Preston and spoke to him.

"Hey, Preston. Where's Dragonborn gone to?" Belle asked the Minuteman.

"Oh, I asked him if he could do some scouting around the are for any friendly settlements nearby and see if he could some trading with them for crops," replied Preston. "I saw him take off in that direction, across the river near the bridge" he said pointing in the direction Dragonborn went in.

"He's out there alone?" Belle asked.

"Well, you saw how he handled himself against those raiders and a Deathclaw yesterday," Preston said. "I think it's safe to say that Dragonborn can handle whatever comes his way," he added.

"Aren't you worried for him a little?" Belle said.

"I am," Preston admitted. "But, I am confident that Dragonborn will come back safe and sound," he said with a smile, although the smile was tinged with slight worry. Belle stared at Preston before going back to work.

…

**With Dragonborn.**

Dragonborn traipsed across the brown grass, his boots soaked with water when he waded across it. He had spied a column of smoke and knew that it could indicate a friendly settlement or encampment nearby and headed in the direction of it.

Sure enough, Dragonborn found a sizable building not all that far away from Sanctuary and from what he could see, it looked like a farming settlement. Walking over to the settlement to where he could see a middle-aged man and woman and a younger looking woman tending to a crop of melons, Dragonborn called out to them.

"Hello there! Is this your farm?" Dragonborn shouted out. The middle-aged man pulled from his waist a weapon similar to what those raiders wielded and the middle-aged woman swept the younger woman behind her.

"That's close enough, friend!" the middle-aged man growled threateningly aiming his weapon at Dragonborn who didn't seem too perturbed. "If you're here to cause trouble, I'll warn you! We're armed!" he declared.

"I'm not here looking for trouble," replied Dragonborn calmly. "I was looking to do a little trading if possible," he said.

"Oh yeah? How do I know you ain't a raider?" the farmer said challengingly.

"If I was, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Dragonborn replied. The farmer lowered his weapon but still held it in a tight grip.

"Ah, sorry about that, friend," the farmer said apologetically. "Can't be too careful out here," he added.

"I understand," Dragonborn said nodding his head. "Might I know your name?" he asked.

"Blake Abernathy. This is my wife Connie and my daughter Lucy," replied the farmer. "Who are you? And where do you come from?" he asked.

"Call me Dragonborn," Dragonborn said. "And you could say I'm not from around here," he added shrugging his broad shoulders.

"I can tell that by looking at you," Blake stated looking over Dragonborn's armour. "So, you said you wanted to do a little trading?" he asked.

"Aye, I do," Dragonborn said. "Do you happen to seel your crops by any chance?" he enquired.

"Yeah, we do," Blake's wife Connie said. "We also sell some other stuff you might need," he added.

"What kind of crops do you grow mainly?" Dragonborn asked.

"Tatoes mostly, but we're starting on melons," Blake said. "What do you need crops for?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm helping a group of settlers in Sanctuary nearby and I was asked to find any nearby settlements that sell crops and foodstuffs," Dragonborn explained. "But, I'm not sure I have enough money to buy what is needed," he said apologetically.

"How much do you have?"

Dragonborn pulled out the pouch of bottlecaps Preston had rewarded him yesterday. "How much will I get for this?" Dragonborn asked.

"We could give ya a couple of bags of tatoes and a melon or two," Blake admitted. "If you want more than that, then you'll need more caps to spend," he advised.

Dragonborn hummed for a moment before speaking, "Perhaps we can make a deal?" he suggested and Blake looked at cautiously. "You mentioned raiders… are you having problems with raiders?" Dragonborn asked.

"Yeah, we are as a matter of fact," Blake replied. "Some raiders came by a couple of weeks ago led by this lunatic called Ack-Ack," he said. "They demanded we pay them tribute and so long as we kept paying them tribute, they'd leave us alone," he explained.

"But you said fuck off to them," Dragonborn said rather than asked.

"I didn't, but my daughter, Mary, did," replied Blake sadly. "They shot her dead in cold blood!" he said tears forming in his eyes. "She's buried out the back, and that bitch Ack-Ack told us that we'd end up the same if we didn't do as they said," he added almost breaking down into wracking sobs.

Dragonborn nodded in understanding. "If I get rid of this Ack-Ack and her gang, will you give me what crops you can spare?" he asked.

Blake nodded rapidly and said, "Yes! If you can kills all those bastards, we'll give you whatever you want!" he exclaimed.

"Where can I find them?" Dragonborn then asked.

"They're holed up at the old USAF station up in the hills," Connie said pointing towards the high hills. "It's a big building with a satellite dish on top of it. You can't miss it!" she added.

Dragonborn and prepared to leave when Connie stopped him. "Before you leave, when you kills those raiders, can you bring back Mary's locket?" she asked.

"A locket?" Dragonborn repeated and Connie nodded in reply.

"Yeah, it's been my family for generations and I gave it to Mary when she was old enough," she said. "That bitch Ack-Ack took it from Mary's corpses when she killed her," she added angrily.

"I'll find it and bring it back to you," Dragonborn said solemnly before leaving the farm. Going into a light run, Dragonborn headed in the direction that Connie pointed him in. Holding up his hand, Dragonborn used the spell, Clairvoyance, to help point him in the direction. It was a useful spell for when trying to find someone or a place he'd never been to before and it was proving its usefulness now.

Following the misty blue smoke trail, Dragonborn walked down the broken roads past Concord and into the almost mountainous hills and forests. Soon enough, Dragonborn spied a large building with some kind of large metallic dish on the roof pointing at the sky; the clairvoyance trail ended signalling that this was USAF building.

**LAAS YA NIIR!**

The whispered Thu'um was uttered and to Dragonborn's eyes, all nearby lifeforms bloomed a bright glowing red. Some strange ugly looking creatures were situated in a shallow crater feasting on whatever it was that had been given to them. Up ahead at the USAF building, Dragonborn could see the signatures of humanoid beings, one was inside a ramshackle wooden shack and the other was high in a metal tower keeping watch.

Crouching low to avoid detection, Dragonborn pulled out a dragon-bone knife and went around the ugly rat-like creatures and slipped under the metal wire fencing surrounding the building. Hiding behind the wall of the shack, Dragonborn could see the occupant drinking from a brown bottle and almost sneered in disgust; the idiot shouldn't be drinking on the job. Time to make the man regret that decision. Grabbing a small rock, Dragonborn tossed the stone out the entrance of the shack and waited for the raider to investigate; the raider was quick to respond, putting down his beer and holding his gun tight, the raider went to investigate the disturbance. Dragonborn softly crept up behind the man and reached out with an empty hand.

Quickly covering the raider's mouth in a tight grip, Dragonborn ran the blade of his dagger across the man's throat, causing a small spray of blood to come out. The raider gave a muffled gurgle before falling still and Dragonborn then place the corpse onto a nearby bedding to make it look like the man had fallen asleep. Next was the guard in the tower; silently creeping up the runway, Dragonborn found the raider looking at the horizon with a rifle in his hands, but the man's stance showed that he was bored and not all that interested in the job. Dragonborn sheathed his knife and silent as a cat, walked up behind the man, grabbing his head and with a brutal twist, he snapped the man's neck killing him instantly.

Checking the raider's pockets, Dragonborn found some bottle caps and pocketed them before heading down the runway and proceeded to head into the USAF building. Entering the building, Dragonborn's pathway was lit by flickering lights. Heading further into the bowls of the building, Dragonborn down the stone stairway and entered through a doorway. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, a blaring sound rang out repeatedly and a loud angry woman's voice shouted.

"Wake up, idiot! Someone's in the base! Find him and kill him!"

"Hmm, must've set off an alarm," Dragonborn scolded himself. "Ah well, nothing for it now," he said as he drew his sword and strode into the room. Almost immediately, two raiders entered the room and began firing their weapons at Dragonborn who spun away from the hail of lead and dashed towards the two raiders and swung his sword in a horizontal arc. The impossibly sharp Valyrian steel blade of Dragonborn's sword sliced through the crude stitched leathers of the raiders and bisected them both at the waist, leaving both halves of their bodies in pools of crimson life-fluids.

Leaving the raiders' bodies, Dragonborn headed down the staircase and was beset upon by a raider armed with a club. The raider swung his weapon clumsily, showing no real skill besides brute force. Sidestepping the attack, Dragonborn backhanded the man knocking him into the concrete wall. The raider hit and slid down the wall with a groan but found his sternum and ribcage was crushed by Dragonborn's heavy boot; the raider gave out a choked gasp as his lungs were punctured by splintered bones and his vital organs were crushed, leaving him to die slowly on the floor.

Entering the main area, Dragonborn found some raiders barring his way; two were armed with guns and the third was armed with a machete. The machete wielding raider swung her weapon at Dragonborn furiously; Dragonborn simply parried the attacks, feeling a little annoyed at the lack of skill the raider had. He then grabbed the raider by the arm holding the machete and twisted her around just as her comrades opened fire. Using the raider as a makeshift shield, Dragonborn walked towards the two raiders, the bullets from their guns colliding with the human shield Dragonborn had in front of him. Once he was close enough, Dragonborn dropped the now assuredly dead raider and lopped off the heads of the raiders shooting at him.

Then the doubles doors at the end of the room burst open and a group of raiders armed with guns, led by a woman wearing slightly better quality armour than the other raiders and holding in two hands was a large minigun.

"I don't know who you are, asshole, but the buck stops here!" the woman snarled and the raiders opened fire. Dragonborn shouted.

**FEIM ZII GRON!**

Dragonborn's body turned phantasmal and ghostly. One of the raiders shouted, "Jesus Christ! It's a ghost!" he screamed before dropping his gun and fleeing the room.

"Hey! Get back here! Fucking coward!" the lead raider shouted as she fired her minigun at Dragonborn who stood implacably letting the storm of bullets pass through his immaterial body. Once all the raiders' guns had run empty, Dragonborn's body became material again.

"My turn."

In a blur of motion, Dragonborn crossed the distance and slaughtered the raiders. The raider leader had backed away fumbling with the minigun trying to reload while her comrades were being slaughtered by this demon.

Once the last raider had been skewered in the heart, Dragonborn then looked at the raider leader who managed to reload her minigun. With a victorious grin, the woman fired her gun again, causing a spray of hot lead to come barrelling out.

**TIID KLO UUL!**

Time slowed to a crawl for Dragonborn and he began moving within the near frozen time towards the raider, avoiding the lead bullets that sprayed out in a large volume. As soon as he was within distance, Dragonborn slashed the raider woman's chest open and time resumed normal pace again. The woman gave a gasping sound as her chest was slashed open and she fell to the ground, dropping her minigun and to her knees, clutching the wide gash in her chest trying to stem the torrent of blood that was gushing out in a river. Dragonborn looked at the woman for a moment before spying a locket hanging around her neck.

Reaching out, Dragonborn removed the locket from the dying raider. The raider tried to say something but slumped to the ground dead, a pool of blood surrounding her now cooling body. Remembering the one raider who had fled, Dragonborn quickly found the raider cowering in a corner.

"Please! Don't kill me!" the man pleaded pathetically. Dragonborn tilted his helmeted head to the side before speaking.

"I won't," he said. The raider looked up hopefully at this. "At least not today," Dragonborn then added making a panicked look cross the raider's face.

"How many other raiders gangs like yours are out there?" Dragonborn asked calmly.

"There's a few," the raider replied with a whimper.

"Where is the nearest one to this place?" Dragonborn then asked.

"Lexington, in the old Corvega factory! Jared runs it!" the raider babbled.

"Go to this Jared and tell him that I'm coming for him and every other raider gang in this land," Dragonborn then told the raider. "Tell him to expect me real soon," he said coldly, his purple eyes flashing beneath his helmet.

"Yes sir! Right away!" the raider wailed out scrambling to his feet. Dragonborn allowed the man to flee out of the building. Looking at the locket he had taken from the raider leader, Dragonborn surmised that this must be the locket Connie told him about. Checking the pockets of the dead raiders, he found a sizable amount of caps and a key on the leader. If the leader had a key, then the stash had to be nearby; simple logic dictated that.

Searching for a locked room, Dragonborn soon found it upstairs. The key fitted perfectly and the door swung open; inside was quite a bit of salvage, caps, food, armour, weapons and ammunition. Taking the caps and pocketing them, Dragonborn then told himself to tell Preston about this place; no doubt they could come back for the rest of the stash later.

Quickly exiting the building, Dragonborn saw that the sky was just past its zenith; it would almost be early afternoon. Quickly leaving the USAF, Dragonborn then headed down the road towards the Abernathy farm where they would be waiting for his arrival.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: there, the second chapter of this done and I hope it was a good one. Not much other to say, so I'll just leave this here.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
